


Cell Block Tango

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Series: Inspired By... [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Kerry Shawcross, star reporter, as he learns about the six merry murderess' of the Austin City Jail.</p><p>(Inspired By...Cell Block Tango)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell Block Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Cell Block Tango-Chicago (Musical)

Kerry adjusted his camera bag as he looked around the room. When his boss had told him he’d be going out on his own, he never thought it’d be to the Austin Women’s Correction Facility. But here he was about to interview six of worst murderesses in Texas.

“Ya got twenty minutes Ramsey.” The guard said as he brought a heavily tattooed woman into the room, handcuffing her to the table.

“Ah, hello. Um…could…could you please-“

“Nervous kid? Never been in the same room as a murderer before huh?” Griffon Ramsey chuckled and leant back as far as she could in her chair.

“N-no!” Kerry took a deep breath and turned on his camera, “Tell me your story. Start from the beginning, how did you end up here.”

“Well…you know that people have these habits…"

**Games**

_Five Years Ago…_

_Griffon groaned as she closed the door behind her, the annoying sounds of video game fighting and real life yelling drifting from the living room._

_“You motherfucker! Get back here you British twink!” Griffon loved her husband. He may sit around all day and play those dumb video games, but she loved her husband. All she wanted was a little love from him, but no. All he loved was his video games._

_“Geoff, can you please turn that off, I’ve had a long day.” Griffon sat down next to her husband, running a hand through her hair._

_“Sure hun, after this next game.” He replied offhandedly.  
_

_“Geoffrey if you don’t turn off that damn game this minute-“  
_

_“Fucker! You shit eating son of a bitch!”_

_Okay. That was it._

_Griffon stood up from the couch, and went outback to the shed. She hunted around for a bit before lifting her prize, the chainsaw. She revved it up and walked back into the house._

“You killed him with a chainsaw!?” Kerry was shocked.

“I only cut him twice, they were warnings! Honestly, it was his fault entirely.” Griffon rolled her eyes and huffed.

Kerry sat back in his chair as the guard came in, took Griffon and brought in the second prisoner.

Meg Turney sat in the chair and rolled her eyes, “What do you want to know reporter boy?”

“Just tell me your story”

“Well, I met Gavin Free three years ago…”

**Five**

_Two Years Ago…_

_Meg stared at the phone in her hand. The messages seemed all too real, all too personal to just be jokes. Surely he couldn’t be…_

_Who the hell cheats on a person with five men?!_

_She slammed the phone back down on the counter, and grabbed a couple glasses from the cabinet._

_“Everything alright love?” The once cute British accent called from the living room._

_“Oh yes, everything is totally fine!” Meg called back, grabbing the bleach from under that sink. She mixed two drinks, one for herself, and one for Gavin._

_She couldn’t hide the smirk on her face as Gavin gulped down the liquid from his glass, or when he started to choke._

“Now, I do miss that giant nose of his, but common on! Was I really in the wrong? He was hooking up with five other guys! Five! And guys!”

Kerry could only shake his head as Meg was led away. The next prisoner seemed very different from the first two.

Lindsay Jones was very calm, sitting across from the reporter with hand folded neatly, “So, you want to know how my husband died?”

“Well, yes.” Lindsay smiled, leaning forward.

**Screaming**

_Two years ago…_

_Lindsay was used to her husbands yelling, it was his job after all, but when he stormed into their apartment, Lindsay wasn’t expecting to be the object of his anger today.  
_

_“Lindsay! What the fuck! You fucking told Meg! You fucking told her!” Michael rounded on Lindsay, “I thought we had a deal!”_

_Lindsay scoffed, “Yeah, a deal that’s one sided. ‘Open relationship’ my ass! You can go and fuck any one you please but if I want to! You fucking scare them off! That’s why I told her because I know Gavin wasn’t ever going to!”_

_“You’re a fucking idiot! Geez, that is not fucking right!” Michael yelled again, face getting red, chest heaving. Lindsay rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his yelling and shouts but she finally snapped. She grabbed a knife from the counter and plunged it into her husband’s stomach, again, again and again._

“He ran into my knife about ten times…” Lindsay said, “It really was an accident.”

Kerry only shook his head, as Lindsay was lead out of the room, and the next lead in.

Caiti Ward was a tiny woman, with a pair of thin glasses upon her tear stained face.

“You’re a reporter right? Please, please help me. I swear I didn’t kill my husband, I would never do that! I loved him! Please please please believe me!” The tiny woman screeched, begging Kerry to believe her.   Kerry was shocked, no other prisoner had acted this way.

“Ca-calm down. Just tell-“

Caiti was crying now, still screeching, “Please! Please believe me! I didn’t do it! They won’t believe me! No one believes me!”

“Guards! Help! She won’t calm down!” Kerry called out to the guards who rushed it and took Caiti quickly out of the room.

“Sorry about that, she’s always like this. She always says she just found her husband dead, but there’s no evidence to prove her innocence.”

**Please**

Arryn Zech smiled as she saw Kerry, “Hey Ker-Bear, long time no see.”

Kerry nodded, “Arryn.”

“What’s the matter Ker-Bear? Didn’t you miss me?” The raven-haired woman leaned forward as much as she could, “How’s Miles? Or Barbara?”

Kerry gritted his teeth as Arryn began laughing, “Just tell me your story.”

“But you already know!” 

“Just do it Arryn!” Kerry was never one to be angry but in front of the woman who killed his best friend, he just wanted to shut her up.

“Well, feisty, aren’t ya’.”

**Dallas**

_Seven Months Ago…_

_Miles, Arryn obviously shared a room, but it kinda through the couple off when Barbara had to bunk with them. It was fine though, Arryn never had any doubts with her best friend, so when after a few drinks Arryn went to get some more ice from the machine, she didn’t expect to come back to Barbara on top of Miles._

_Arryn froze. Then red covered her vision, and she didn’t come to until she was in the bathroom, washing her hands to get rid of the blood._

_Blood from her boyfriend and best friend._

Kerry grit his teeth, hearing the story again.

“I really don’t know what happened. But you know that Ker-Bear” Arryn smiled, cackling as she was lead away by guards.

“This is the last one Shawcross.” The guard said as he led a dirty blonde woman into the room.

Kerry sighed, “Just tell me your story.”

The woman shrugged, “Why?”

“I’m a reporter. I’m writing about-“

“The six merry muderess’ of the Austin City Jail, right?” The woman crossed her arms.

“Yes. I hadn’t come up with a title yet, but yeah.”

“Okay then. My name is Ashley."

“Kerry.” 

Ashley smiled, “I feel sorry for you.”

**Burns**

_Three Years Ago…_

_Ashley met Burnie in a bar. They just started talking after he spilled a drink on her. They exchanged numbers and started talking more, going on dates and even moved into an apartment together._

_Burnie’s work always had him traveling, film-making had that reputation so when Ashley discovered that his trips weren’t always for work, she was upset, devastated, and most of all, angry.  
_

_It was after one of Burnie’s trips, when she hatched her plan._

“There was Matt, Jordan, two of them actually, Gus, Joel, and many others…” Ashley said, though she didn’t quite tell Kerry what she did to Burnie.

Kerry sighed, “That doesn’t mean you should have killed him.” 

“He had it coming. They all did.” Ashley said with some finality as she was dragged from the room.

Kerry sighed and slumped back against his chair.

 

_He had it coming._

_He had it coming all along.  
_

_I didn’t do it._

_But if I done it…_

_How could you tell me, that I was wrong?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By is a series of stories and one-shots based on songs.


End file.
